Under the Carribean moon
by Throthgar's bane
Summary: the story of Alexis kenway when she gets sent back to the Golden Age of Piracy. takes place 3 years before desmond's untimely death.
1. Chapter 1: prologue

A/N this my first assassin's creed story, so please read and review on how good or bad it was. Anyways enjoy

Under the Caribbean moon

Chapter 1: prologue

If your reading this, then you have uncovered a secret war, The Templars and assassins, they're real. My name is Alexis Kenway, and I am an assassin.

May 22nd 2010, 3:54 AM

I was in Florence with my team; we were escorting a piece of Eden to the vault in Rome, when my phone started to go off. "Yeah Shaun, what is it?" I asked somewhat annoyed. "We got a hand off team near Il Durmo, so meet them in fifteen." As I closed my phone I told my team the update. As we ran across the rooftops, I heard a gunshot. Feeling a sharp pain in my arm, looking I saw a wound well with blood near my shoulder. Ignoring the pain, I tried keeping with my team, but the pain was too much. As we neared our drop off point, we saw vidic finish off the last of the hand off team. "Ah alexis, we meet again." he said coldly, "now the necklace if you please." as I went to refuse, I felt a gun barrel put to the back of my neck. Feeling the cold metal of the barrel reminded me that my team would need me. Looking behind me, I saw Daniel cross, the man who killed the mentor eleven years ago. Weighing my options, I offered him the one around my neck knowing the one my teammate Conner miles, Desmond's brother wore was the real one. "The one my teammate is wearing's a fake, this is the real one." I told him, yet it was a lie. As he left, I told my team to go straight to the vault. After they left I blacked out from the blood loss.

Waking up, I smelled the familiar scent of rum. Getting up, I saw that I was in Havana. As I walked/limped to the closest tavern, I overheard a conversation. "Did you here about Edward kenway, they say he caused the rescue yesterday". As I heard my ancestor's name, I knew something was off. So I walked to the bartender and asked what year it was. "1716 lass, but you should know that." oh great I've somehow ended up two hundred and ninety four years in the past. As I left the tavern, I heard the familiar sound of running footsteps. "Assassin! Stop him."

oh great, I've only been here five minutes and the guard's already on me. Releasing my hidden blade, I heard the familiar hiss of the blade sliding into place. As I was waiting for the guard to try something, I saw a blur of white with the guard running behind him. Feeling somewhat relieved, I allowed my blade to return to its sheath. "Now let's go find a bureau."


	2. Chapter 2: Eagle's Iron

Chapter 2: Eagle's Iron

May 23rd 1716

As I walked the streets of Havana, I saw for the first time why my ancestor called it beautiful. The scent of the budding flowers was intoxicating. As I was running across the rooftops, I knew I had to find the informant here in the city and fast. While searching for him, I saw Anne Bonny, the woman Edward had a close bond with. Knowing she would see my necklace, I walked up to here with no fear in my eyes.

Anne's POV

It was hotter than usual today, but I was accustomed to the sweltering heat. As I was sitting on a bench, when a lass in strange clothing approached the bench. I noticed the symbol in the necklace she wore. Figuring she was from the branch in Scotland, I decided it was best to ask her what her name was. "Lass, I see your "one of us" so where is it that you're from?" after I asked, I saw the look of nervousness wash over her face. Knowing the Rafiq would want to talk to her so I decided to take her to the bureau.

After a brief conversation, Anne decided to take me to the Rafiq, the leader of the local bureau. Taking to the rooftops, we reached the place with little distractions. Diving into the haystack next to the front door, I saw Edward meet Anne when she got out. While we were running here, I could see why she was remembered as the diamond of the pirates. She had a body built for speed and stealth, her hair was cut to neck length and tied into a sailor's knot, and her eyes were a light green. When she ran, I almost was hypnotized by the sway of her perfect little butt. Why he never married her after his previous wife died still remains a mystery to me. As we entered the bureau, I was shoved in front of the Rafiq by Anne. Shooting her a death glare, I saw her squirm a little, causing a wicked smile to creep to the edges of my mouth. "So child, Anne tells me you are of the order, yet does not what branch you're from." As I went to explain myself, I saw that there was a look of both understanding and confusion on his face. When I finished my story, I saw myself for the first time in the mirror that was hanging behind his desk, I had dried blood on my shirt, my hair was a mess, and I had a look of a cadged wild animal in my eyes. "I understand," he said. "You say you were sent back through time to our era, yet have no clue how this happened." As I nodded my head in agreement, I knew that to blend in, I would to change my outfit. "Rafiq if I can ask, but do you keep a change of clothes for the female assassins here?" I said. "Why yes I do, but I don't understand why you're asking, wait now I understand. You're too noticeable with your current attire." As he pointed me to a set of clothes and an empty room, I thanked him for the kind gesture and went to change. After I changed, I decided it would be best to burn my old outfit so I could blend in more, but decided to do that in the morning. As I sat down on the bed, I felt the light tug of sleep. Allowing myself to give in, I fell asleep rather quickly.


	3. Chapter 3: first mission

A/n: sorry for taking so long to post this, but I would like to hear from you, the readers. here's a shout out to a few fans: LucDeep, Tenshi0, and koolcat400 for your support of this story.

May 24th 1716

It was early morning when I woke to the smell of breakfast cooking. As I entered the dining area of the bureau, I saw Anne cooking. As I neared the table, I saw the mini cookbook I always carry propped in Edward's hand. "So the lad has an eye for cooking," I said to the two. Turning, Edward simply gave a nod. As we ate, the two were discussing new contracts that had come in the night before. "Alright lass, if you're going to stay here you need to do some work." Anne told me handing me a contract, looking it over, I said my goodbye and headed off to find the unlucky soul whose life would end soon.

As I ran across the rooftops, I remembered that the target was a Templar sympathizer; I also remembered that the target was going to hang a brother in the town square. Running, I saw a large crowd gathered in the town square, taking to the roofs, I saw my target ranting on about how this brother was the worst of the lot. Taking out the pistol and smoke bomb that Anne gave me, I aimed a smoke bomb at the stage. As it landed, I took aim at the rope with the pistol. Hearing a satisfying tear, I ran to take care of the target. Using a move Altair used in the same situation, I leaped, blade extended from the roof, landing on the targets back, and I sunk my blade in his throat, ending his interference. Telling the brother to run, I decided to disappear into the crowds. When the smoke cleared, I knew my work for now was done. I met Anne at one of the local taverns. "Word on the street is that a hanging was avoided, and the executioner was killed, well done." She said as she handed me my money. "Its what we do." I replied. Now that my first mission was done, we decided it was best o use the back alleys to reach the bureau. When we reached the bureau, I saw that Edward was out on a mission. Taking the feather and the contract, I handed them to the rafiq. When he received the two items, he placed them in a bookshelf that was labeled completed. "Well done sister, now that's one less Templar in this city." Taking the complement, I decided to retire for the night, knowing Edward and the Jackdaw would leave in the morning.

May 25th 1716

I had woken up earlier than usual to help Edward and Anne load supplies on the jackdaw, knowing we would be at sea for a few months, I decided to burn my old clothes before we left. As the fire was light, I tossed my old jeans and shirts into the flames, knowing that now there was no return to my old self. After the clothes were burned, we decided to go to a harbormaster to buy supplies. Having sent word to the ship to send a few extra hands, we had spent a few thousand raels to restock on food, ammo, and harpoons. Walking to the ship, I felt that we were being watched. Leaning towards Anne I whispered into her ear, "Templars, one the roofs two houses behind." Nodding in acknowledgement, she handed her load to one of the crewmen that were with us. Disappearing into the crowd, a faint smile crept on my face, knowing Anne had trained under the Mayan mentor. As I saw the two Templars fall, I knew she was done. Returning to her spot she took her load back and we continued in silence.

When we reached the ship, my legs were screaming in protest. Letting one of the crew take my load, I decided to go ahead on board. With the final box of supplies loaded, the main sail was lowered, signaling our departure.


	4. Chapter 4: cannonballs at dawn

A/N this will be the final chapter of this story for now. I will try to write and post new chapters regularly. anyways enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: cannon balls at dawn

Abstergo Labs, Rome 10:45 PM

As me and des were talking about our experiences in the animus, a pang of guilt came over me. My friend Alexis called me an obnoxious civilian in this war, but I owed it to her team to find her. I remember a few days ago that warren was saying something about running into two assassin teams during his trip to Florence. Feeling tired, I told Desmond goodnight. Falling into a deep sleep, I felt like I was in the nexus. Waking up, my suspicions were proven right. As my brain began to go into overdrive, I knew I wasn't alone. As I started to look for the other person here, I saw Minerva standing in a corner. As I neared her, I heard her say one hell of a cryptic message; "find Alexis, for she holds the key." As she left, I felt sleep take over again. Waking up, I felt the cold steel of a cutlass press into the skin of my throat. "Who are you lass?" I heard one of the crewmen ask. As I went to answer, I saw Alexis.

It had been a week since our departure, yet I was still getting accustomed to the open sea. The crew was doing their daily check of the guns when I suddenly felt sea sick. Edward was the first to notice I wasn't feeling too well. "Don't worry lass, it'll pass with time." Shooting him a faint smile, I decided to head below deck to get some rest. As I felt sleep try to take over, I felt a sudden vibration, followed by shouting. Curious, I decided to go above deck to see what was going on. As I went to the top deck, I saw that we had an extra guest on board. Moving toward the girl, I saw that it was Lauren. "Lauren, what are you doing here?" I asked her with a look of confusion on my face. "Oh, I got put here by Minerva; she said that you held the key." As we embraced, I saw in the distance that we were being chased by pirate hunters. "Pirate hunters" I yelled to get the crew to go back to their job. As I helped the crew load the broadside guns, I saw a cannonball sail by, embedding itself into the mainsail. As Edward sailed us into position, I felt a rush of adrenaline come over me. As the battle raged, I knew I had to aim perfectly at the enemy's foremast, aiming the cannon; I took the shot praying it hit. As I herd the lookout cry that they were dead in the water, a small sigh escaped my person. After a short battle on the deck, we took some supplies to repair the ship.

It was late evening when Edward, Lauren, Me and Anne had dinner in Edwards's quarters. As she told us how she was captured by Abstergo, I began to worry about Desmond. Knowing we needed to return to our time and help free Desmond, we would need to decipher Minerva's cryptic message. _Damn I hate when the first civ speak in riddles. _I thought while sipping my rum. As we each said goodnight, I told Lauren that she could sleep in the bunk below mine, since the previous owner had died during the battle earlier today.


	5. Chapter 5: love blossoms at dawn

I will be putting down the pin for the rest of the summer on this story as I prepare for my first year of college, so if you do not see an update in a few months that's why.

* * *

June 1st 1716

Death, it's all we deal with. The chase, the kill, it's the reason I love what I do. I know that my crew has begun to accept Alexis and Lauren, and so have I. I was organizing maps in my quarters when I heard shouting on the main deck. Curious, I decided to leave my cabin to see what all the commotion was about. When I got on the main deck, I saw Alexis training Lauren in the skills of the assassin. Today it was swordplay. I have to admit, the lass knew how to handle a sword, but her skill was underdeveloped. IT had only been a day since she was inducted into the order, yet I knew that until she was fully trained, she was an asset. I remember it was me in her position a year ago, as adewale as my mentor. It was late evening when the two decided to quit. Sheathing their weapons, I signaled to the helmsman to drop anchor for the night. AS I went to talk to Lauren, I saw her in a new light. The setting sun accentuated her hair, the spray of the ocean making her look like Mary reed when we first met. I had fallen in love with her the first day we met. It started as a love-hate friendship, mainly because I sold out the order to the Templars unknowingly. It was about six months after I was inducted that we started to date, starting with going on missions together. God she was beautiful when she was killing. Bless her soul; it's been at least seven months since she passed. I lost her to sickness when I tried to rescue her from prison. I had lost my previous wife to sickness. As I approached Lauren, I asked her if she wanted to join me in my cabin for dinner. As we ate and talked about our roles in some obscure first civ prophecy, I could tell she was missing someone. "Lauren, what's wrong?" I asked as sympathetic as I could. "I'm just a little homesick, that's all." I could tell the lass was lying, but decided to not push the matter. As we said our goodnights, I did something I'd regret. I didn't know if it was the rum or her, but I kissed her on her lips, earning a blush from her. "goodnight Lauren," I said to her as I left her stunned on the maindeck.

* * *

I still appreciate all the support you the readers give me.

Throthgar out


End file.
